


Stargazing with a Skeletal Dork...and Ketchup

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ACCURATE, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Drunk Sans (Undertale), Ebott, Eventual Smut, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Smoker Sans (Undertale), The Underground (Undertale), True Love, Underground, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale cast - Freeform, Unsure Sans, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Young Adults, Young Love, caring frisk, deep thoughts, frisk as girlfriend, loving frisk, low confidence, nervous sans, sans has low self-esteem, selfless sans, town of ebott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: After Frisk finally gets to the Surface, and she has the option to Reset...she chooses not to during that first and only opportunity. Later, after agreeing to stay with her favorite monsters of all time, she begins to notice Sans acting strange.Sure, she senses he had issues even when they were adventuring in the Underground...but this seems different, and...it feels different even, deep down in her soul.Will she convince Sans to get the help he needs? Even if it's from...her?(I suck at summaries lol. Enjoy!!)





	Stargazing with a Skeletal Dork...and Ketchup

_**8/30/2018-**_

Sans was a pretty mysterious guy. I mean, ya gotta admit it's kinda strange and mysterious for a skeleton to follow you around for days on end, only popping up at his convenience. Sure, his reason was to protect you...he made a promise...all that mushy stuff. But was that his only motivation?

Frisk Dreemurr didn't think so...and she should know; she'd been living with the comedian for a year after he did this, along with all of her other great monster friends.

In fact, the first time she met him...he seemed to be covering up his insecurities with jokes and puns and sleep. One of those types of guys that put up a metaphorical wall so they wouldn't chance getting hurt. But she dismissed it. After all, at first she had only known him for about a week, before they were able to reach the Surface...and the small lil' town of Ebott. It wasn't fair to judge a person after a week of knowing them...or a monster.

So for the next year, she worked as the Human Ambassador for Monsterkind. Frisk helped with legal tasks, such as putting in her opinion about monster rights, participating in interviews for the media, and just making sure the tiniest things about Monsterkind were safe for humans to live around. Hey, that wasn't her trying to rid the world of monsters once more...that was just how the Government worked about it. Large responsibilities for a nineteen-year-old...but she was absolutely fine with them, as long as she was able to help her friends from the Underground and give them true happiness in their lives.

* * *

_**8/30/2019-**_

**sans: **heya kid

**Frisk:** Oh, hai Sans... Sup?

**sans:** the sky tibia honest. but seriously come over. kinda need to chat with ya

**Frisk:** What time?

**sans: **right now

**sans:** if ur free ofc

**Frisk:** Got it, on my way. Is something wrong?

**sans:** talk when ya get here, k?

**Frisk: **...

**sans: **trust me

* * *

_ **8/30/2019 con't-** _

As soon as Papyrus heard a knock on the door, he went to grab it like any polite person would do...until Sans appeared in front of him, a skeletal brow raised.  
"Is something the matter? I need to greet our guest, brother!" Papyrus' gaze flicked from Sans to the door and back.  
"It's good, I'll grab it. You just go 'n finish your spaghetti, bro."  
"Were you expecting company?"  
"...yeah, it's Frisk."  
"The human!?!" Paps bolted past his brother and flung open the door, beaming. "Greetings, Frisk!"  
She giggled, giving him a small wave. "Hey, Pappy...have you seen Sans around? I need to talk to him."  
Sans squeezed through the door, sighing. "Papyrus, I told ya I could answer the door. Why d'ya always...y'know what? It's fine. Thanks, bro." He turned to Frisk, giving a forced smile. "Whaddaya say to taking a stroll, kiddo?"

((Geez finally updated it, but my writer's block is a freaking nightmare. g'nite!

((I promise I'll update this when I can... Thank you so much for reading!

Ps.: I dunno if I should continue this or one of my other stories... Thoughts?


End file.
